


Cigarette & Coffee

by 108am



Series: Cigarette & Coffee [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Lost Love, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/108am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Jaejoong left was the day time stopped for Changmin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarette & Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Spur of the moment. I was just thinking about how long it’s been since I’ve had iced coffee, and lo and behold…

It had been thirteen months and nine days since he watched Jaejoong’s figure stormed out of the door, suitcase in hand, never once looking back to see how broken he was without him.

That day lingered in his mind like an old black and white photograph. He remembered the scene so vividly, it was almost as if he was trapped in that time frame, forced to relive every single second of hell. Even now he could still smell the forgotten black coffee and half-smoked cigarette Jaejoong left behind. Even now he could still hear those harsh words repeating, tormenting him relentlessly.

“You were an affair that never should have happened.”

He had wanted to curl up in a corner, make believe that no one could be so capable as to say those heartless words with absolute sincerity.

“I hate you, leave me alone!”

He had wished it was a lie, said out of cruelty to be kind.

“Don’t look for me…”

He had hoped it would mean “I will come back later.”

Even though he knew everything ended so coldheartedly that day, he could not help but sit and wait for the man that broke his heart so cruelly to return and things would once again be just like before. As he waited, that memory continued to play like an old movie, trapped forever in that unending loop.

It had been nine days since he could look at a cigarette and a cup of coffee without breaking down in tears.


End file.
